power out
by gwen.dagostino
Summary: summary what happens when when the powers out and the person you love is the one person who saves you from your biggest fear *sorry i suck at summarys* fem denmark and norway not yaoi or yuri


Marisa's P.O.V I thought it was only going to rain but now it was pouring. "Dang it this sucks I was hoping that the rain would stop after a couple of hours then go to Lukas's house" I said into my pillow but now I guess that was just a dream. I got up and went to my kitchen to make some hot coco I got a small mug I just got from Starbucks. Then the power went out and I dropped the glass after hearing thunder but after that all that could be heard was glass shattering. I ran to my cell phone and called the one person I needed in the world at that time it was Lukas I got nothing but the dead line sound and I started to cry. Lukas's P.O.V Once it started to rain I headed straight to Marisa's house I was half way their when it started to pour so I had to stop and take a bus the rest of the way. As I got on the bus I heard the one thing I really didn't want to hear it was thunder I knew Marisa was terrified of it. Once the bus stopped I ran right off the bus and I ran as fast as I could through the rain to her house and didn't stop. I saw her house and ran up the drive way and pounded on the door but I got no response so I got my spare key and unlocked the door and went in. "Marisa hey Marisa where are you" I got no response but I did hear someone crying so I started walking in the direction of the sound but stopped cause I heard something crunch under my shoe. It was broken glass once I saw that I felt a wave of panic come over me but then I saw some light like from a candle in the living room I started to walk to it but faster. Marisa's P.O.V I am in my living room with two little candles and cry because I am all alone during this storm and it feels like its breathing down my neck. "Marisa hey Marisa where are you?" I heard from the kitchen I thought it was Lukas but I was so scared right now I could have been imagining it. But it would be nice to have him here because I had a huge crush on him since I can't remember. But only my older brother Mathis and his younger brother Emil knew about it though because Lukas was completely oblivious about it. I was taken from my thoughts but the storm which had gotten louder and the sound of the glass mug that I broke crunching under a person's shoe that's when I started to panic and get even more scared.

Lukas's P.O.V Once I saw the glass I panicked and started to walk faster to the living room the light had went out so I couldn't see well "who are you what do you want?" and the way it was said was with pure terror and I knew it was Marisa. "Marisa it's me Lukas I tried to get here earlier but the it started to pour so I had to take a bus. But when the bus stopped I started to run here and I didn't stop until I got here but when I came in I found the glass and I just panicked." I said "is that really you Lukas" she asked "yes, yes it is Marisa are you okay" then all I knew was that she tackled me in a hug. Marisa's P.O.V "Yes, yes it is Marisa are you okay" he asked with so much emotion that he never really shows ever but all I could do was tackle hug him because of how scared I was. "Oh Lukas I was so scared the storm just kept getting louder and louder" I said crying again he hugged me back after I said that. "It's ok Marisa I am hear now so you're not alone anymore" his voice sounded shaky so I looked up at him and I saw he was crying "why are you crying Lukas" I had never seen him show this much emotion before. "Because I hate seeing you like this it kills me inside" he said he's never said any of this before because he hates my brother and "why it's not like I am all that important to you" I said with a cold voice. Lukas's P.O.V "You are very wrong about that you are very important to me Marisa" I said but I was slightly hurt from what she said "yeah well not as important as you are to me because I love you" she said I felt my checks heat up. "What did you just say" I asked "I said I am in lov…" I cut her off by kissing her as I was about to pull away she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Marisa's P.O.V He kissed and now I was kissing him back then he pulled back "I am so sorry I don't know why I said that I know you like someone else" I said. "I don't like anyone else" he said with a smile on his face "but I thought you did" I said confused "I loved someone else but she said it first." He giggled a little "I don't understand" I said "I love you Marisa I always have since the day we first met and I always wanted to be with you." He said I smiled and I started to cry again "good cause I have always loved you to and I wanted to be with you for so long but I was afraid to say anything" I said smiling "then why are you crying you should be happy" he asked me. "I am they are tears of happiness not sadness" I said "good cause sadness is not allowed right now" he said then he kissed me and I kissed him back but this time when we pulled apart I could tell he was happy and so was I. "hey Marisa look and I turned around and looked out my window and saw that the storm had stopped which was even better and I looked back at him and smiled and he smiled back at me and the rest is history.


End file.
